coroikafandomcom-20200213-history
Rider
Rider is a member of Yellow-green Team and a recurring character in the Splatoon manga. He first appeared in Volume 1. Appearance Rider is a dark-skinned Inkling boy who wears the topknot hairstyle. He wears the Black Inky Rider, Octoling Boots, and Fake Eye Contacts. Rider's eyes are always in a brooding gaze, giving him a more serious look than other Inklings. Although his ink and eye color is yellow-green to match his team's motif, he can change this at will. Personality At first, Rider seemed to be egotistical, as he did not care for his teammates and gathered them only to participate in the tournament. He sees many people as rivals and finds them to be annoying. However, after battling against Goggles and his team, Rider cared more for his teammates. Now, Rider is more caring of his teammates, although his serious attitude remains. He has recently found battles to be fun (mainly Clam Blitz) and enjoys himself despite letting his seriousness get to his head sometimes, at the expense of team cooperation. Relationships Blue Team Ever since battling the Blue Team, Rider seems to have warmed up to them, even going as far as to worry about their disappearance during the Octo Expansion arc. He even trains the Blue Team to help them defeat tougher rivals (for example Skull's Team). Rider reluctantly puts up with Goggles' shenanigans and seems to have taken the Blue Team under his wing. S4 Before the battle between Team Monarch and Yellow-green, Rider asks Skull what it was like to go against Team Emperor, discovering that the S4 lost against them. They appear to get along, even sharing tactics and tips with one another. Additionally, Rider has joined the S4 to take an injured Army's place temporarily, implying that he and the S4 could be friends outside of battle. Team Monarch Not much is known about Rider's relationship with Team Monarch, however, during the battle between them and Team Yellow-green, he and Emperor become very competitive. Rider seems to respect Team Monarch for their reputation and tactics, taking Yellow-green's loss in the Turf War in stride after pointing out that the soles of Emperor's shoes were covered in enemy ink. Quotes * "Your shoe soles. That's a nice color. " * "Don't forget. You guys do exactly what i say." * "Exterminate." * "I'm helping out just this once. I'm also S+, after all." * "I also got long range." * "I'LL CRUSH YOU!!!!!" Trivia * Rider is apparently popular in Inkopolis. * According to the Inkling Almanac, Rider takes very good care of his weapon. * Rider practices with other weapons to learn how to counter them in battle. * Although he finds them annoying, Rider tends to hang around Blue Team, perhaps as a mentor. * After the tournament, Rider decided to team up with Bamboo Hat, School Uniform, and Stealth, as the battle with Team Blue made him realize the importance of teamwork, and how he wishes to fix his bad habit of going off on his own during team battles. * Rider has been pantsed the most out of every character in the manga. * Rider finds Gloves to be annoying and vice-versa; possibly hinting at a rivalry. * Rider's philosophy is to "keep believing in yourself." Gallery Promotional Blue Team with S4 and Rider.png|Illustration of The Blue Team, The S4, and Rider. Covers Coroika Volume 2 Cover (English).png|Goggles and Rider featured on the cover of Volume 2. Coroika Volume 4 Cover.png|Goggles, Gloves, and Rider featured on the cover of Volume 4. Inkling Almanac Rider Squid Roster 1.5.png|Various faces of Rider. Rider Squid Roster Hero.png|Rider as Agent 3.5 in Hero Mode. Rider Octo Expansion Hero Gear.png|Rider as Agent 3.5 in Octo Expansion. Agent35.png|From the beginning of Volume 7's Inkling Almanac. 03428F16-829A-4046-8D20-228CE78EF4CC.jpeg|Rider when he was partially sanitized Category:Characters Category:Yellow-green Team Category:Male